Cooper, is that you?
by emmaplodocus
Summary: Cooper is either the best brother ever, the worst, or somewhere in-between. This is just three little drabbles looking at those options.


Cooper is either the best brother ever, the worst, or somewhere in-between. This is just 3 little drabbles looking at those options.

Warning for slight violence.

**The worst…**

Blaine only has four months until Cooper is off to college. He can't wait.

"Hey man does your bro wanna come?"

Blaine's at the table doing homework but he can't help it when his head snaps up in shock at what he just heard a friend of Cooper's say. His friends are all just like Cooper from what Blaine can see, this guy though, apparently has a soul.

Cooper jumps in before Blaine can politely decline.

"Fuck no, Blaine's a fag."

Blaine thinks that Cooper's friend looks uncomfortable and taken aback and through the tears welling in his eyes he swears the guy mouths the words, 'I'm sorry' before following his brother out the house.

Blaine comes home on Friday in so much pain he just wants to curl up on the doormat. He slowly gets upstairs to the bathroom because right now, a hot bath is all that he wants. The bullies at school are always harder on him on a Friday because he has the weekend to get over the worst. They had been particularly cruel today. He strips off his shirt and examines the bruises he has on his stomach, flinching when a cold voice announces he forgot to lock the bathroom door.

"You know its your own fault." Cooper's staring at his stomach with a smirk on his face, nothing like what a protective big brother should be.

"Go away Cooper."

"If that's all you've got there's no wonder you come home beaten to hell. Either learn to fight back or stop sucking dick."

Blaine turns round to start running his bath. He doesn't want Cooper to see how hurt he his, but his voice betrays him. "Cooper…"

"Stomach hurts huh? What about now?" Blaine doubles over and almost loses his balance entirely as his brother punches him in the stomach. Pain on top of pain, on top of a reminder that even his own family hates him.

He sits in the bathtub for hours, and cries.

"Late home? I'll tell dad."

Cooper's stood lounging against the staircase banister with two glasses of wine in his hands and Blaine scowls at him.

"You're an ass. The only reason you're in before me is because you have a girl here, I saw her shoes and that's dad's wine. You're breaking the rules too."

Cooper laughs. "I doubt dad will mind me being at home with a girl."

xxxxxx

**Something in-between…**

Mrs Anderson watches her husband and oldest son wrap up in their coats ready for the football game they're about to go and watch.

"Blaine going with you?"

Their dad just scoffs. "I doubt Blaine even knows the difference between a football and a baseball, plus he'll be worried about the players breaking a nail."

Blaine's stood at the side watching in shock, he doesn't know if his dad has noticed he is in the room or if he just genuinely doesn't care. His parents leave the room for a second, and it's just Blaine and Cooper. Cooper has noticed Blaine's there and he it's as awkward as it usually is. Blaine would actually love to go to the game, he loves football but there is the ghost of a laugh falling from Cooper's face from their father's remark and he is reminded once again why he stays silent at times like this and why he never asks if he can join them.

Cooper laughed but looks guilty about it afterwards and stands awkwardly watching Blaine.

That comment their dad made would have rolled right off Cooper but when it came to Blaine, it wasn't a joke and Cooper laughs along with their dad before he remembers that fact and looks guilty afterwards. Which is more than their dad does.

"You could...always come with us?"

"I don't think so."

Cooper scowls and Blaine instantly regrets snapping.

"Have fun though."

"I'll bring you back a bag of candyfloss?"

"Thanks."

Cooper's strange. He's stuck in the middle. Blaine doesn't blame Cooper, not really. Blaine had lapped up the attention his dad had given him last summer when they had rebuilt their car together, despite knowing exactly what his motives were. If his dad acted civil to him again, he would take the attention instantly, why should he expect Cooper to live like he did?

Their relationship was strained but it was still better than Blaine's was with his parents. Cooper wasn't cruel, he was just everything Blaine wasn't. It wasn't his fault, and Blaine would take what he could get.

xxxxxx

**The best…**

Cooper opens the bedroom door and runs into the room instantly, he's already jumped before he realises that his landing is twice the size it should be.

There are two sets of muffled yells coming from underneath him instead of just one.

Blaine's curly hair peaks out from under the covers and he opens his eyes, sees Cooper and scowls.

"You fat bastard Cooper, what the hell?"

Cooper grins at the look of mortification on his brother's face and rolls over so he can worm his way in between them both.

"Are either of you naked?"

"No thank God."

"Okay."

"Coop are you going to move?"

"Nah I'm good."

He taps Kurt on the shoulder and the boy sighs obviously he had been hoping he could just pretend this had never happened. He looks up, meeting his boyfriend's brother for the first time.

"So I presume you're Kurt?"

Kurt takes a pillow, lifts himself up enough off the bed to smack Blaine in the face with it and then places it firmly over his head and groans.

"Blaine this is all your fault! This is not how I wanted to meet your brother!"

Cooper chuckles. Kurt is every bit as good looking as Blaine has repeatedly said. He's so glad to be home now so he can get to know the reason Blaine is finally happy.

Cooper smiles and gets off the bed. "I'll make breakfast!"

Blaine mumbles something along the lines of 'I should think so' the covers are still pulled up over his face and Cooper sees he has obviously not gotten any better at waking up in the morning. Kurt however, finally sits up fully and looks at Cooper. He cocks his head to the side and narrows his eyes suspiciously.

"What's your idea of breakfast?"

"Ur...bacon?"

"Oh God you're just like Blaine. I will make breakfast for us all." Kurt gets up and Cooper outwardly laughs, causing him to blush when Kurt hesitates because his clothes are on the floor. He rushes to gather them up, a blush lining his cheeks.

Cooper runs his eyes up and down Kurt's body and smirks.

"Very nice little bro! What'd you blackmail him with to get him in bed?"

"You still haven told me why you're here."

"That four month placement?"

"Yes?" Blaine grinds out.

"Got back early, thought I'd surprise you."

"I can see that."

"So. You guys had sex!"

Kurt makes a strangled noise before speaking. "I'm going now. And I don't just mean to get changed I mean I'm leaving you. Goodbye Blaine.

Blaine rolls out of bed, catches Kurt's hand and spins him round, pulls him in for a kiss and whispers, "Make breakfast first."

Kurt laughs, "I'll meet you both downstairs."

Cooper grins. "Blaine he seems great!"

"He is. If you don't talk to him he might even stay with me."

"Guess I'll owe you an apology then."

That was fun to write! What do you think?


End file.
